Sasuke's Hn song
by Yummie
Summary: Leaving Kabuto and Kimimaro in charge turned into a disaster, so Orochimaru leave's Sasuke in charge. But, Sasuke has his own agjenda. R


Wow, my Kimimaro one was as sucsessful as my Kabuto one! I thought it was a bit short though. But, someone gave me an idea, what **would **Sasuke do if he were left in charge? This may contain spoiler's for those of you who read my Ryuusei fic.

_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of the character's. Hikaru belong's to me however, and any other OC's I may use belong to their creator's- Nor do I own any item in this fic, however much I'd like to own Dr. Pepper_

**Sasuke's hn song**

**No one is better than I!**

"Are you sure Sasuke-kun is reliable?" Hikaru asked.

"You just want to laugh at Kimimaro again," Orochimaru sighed.

"Why not?" Hikaru snickered. "But honestly, Sasuke? I'm sure you could've found... someone else."

Orochimaru sighed slightly. "What's the worst he could do? Throw a party?"

"You'd be suprised what Sasuke is capable of."

"This... sucks," Sasuke mumbled.

One of the nin in the room sighed heavily and looked at the ceiling. 'It's Sasuke, which mean's he won't want milk like Kimimaro, and hopefully he wont want twizzler's either. What's the worst that could happen?'

"I have better thing's to be doing," Sasuke huffed.

"Like... what?" the nin asked. 'Maybe I shouldn't of asked.'

"Well, I'm the king of cool, I put the cool in- well you get the point," Sasuke paused as the nin sweatdropped, at Sasuke's self proclaimed coolness. "But that twat, the sandman as I call him," he mused. "His song is alway's damn better than mine! And then there are other people ripping it off!"

"A..a... so.. song!" 'Not again!'

"Yes," Sasuke replied as he opened his can of Dr. Pepper, he... got from thin air. "You see, no one could hn, the hn song as well as I, but then that damned sandman showed up, and he made me look... as un-cool as Lee's eyebrow's," he paused and took a sip of his drink. "And, now everyone seem's to be ripping it off, maybe... I should have it copyrighted."

"Copyrighted?"

"Yes, that way everytime someone hn's, my song they'll have to pay me." Sasuke seemed pretty egear for the idea, maybe a little to egar.

"Don't... you think that's going a liiiiiitle too far?"

"Not at all," Sasuke replied. "Tsunade probobly has that damned one finger saying copyrighted, she does say it an awful lot," he finished, thinking back to when he walked in on Tsunade and Shikamaru playing Shogi.

_"All I need to beat you is one finger!" Tsunade yelled as she moved her Shogi piece._

_"Yare, yare," Shimaru sighed. "How troublesome."_

'In the end, Tsunade lost,' he mentally snickered. "And Konohomaru probobly has that Kore copyrighted, I want something copyrighted! And what better than something, everyone seem's to be in on."

"You'd be better off, if you bought a chain of Dr. Pepper factories-"

"I'll do that with the money I get from the song," Sasuke said as he smirked slightly. "Boy, am I a genius."

"So... this hn song?" the nin asked as he mentally groaned. 'Like I said, every single one of Orochimaru-sama's follower's are completly nut's!'

"Well, that song Hikaru keep's humming," he started. "It would sound pretty good, if I modifyed it."

"The... word's into hn's I assume?"

"Exactly, your a fast learner," Sasuke chuckled as he crushed his Dr. Pepper can in his hand and threw it out the door.

"**Itai! Ow, Sasuke you bastard!**" a voice yelled as the can got thrown back in, landing by Sasuke's feet.

"When I throw a can out the door," Sasuke said flatly. "I expect it to **stay **out the door."

"Oh boy," Tayuya mumbled as she poked her head through the door. "He's as crazy as Kimimaro at Kabuto."

"You.. mean the fag?" her friend asked as Tayuya laughed slightly and dissapeared from the doorway.

'He may want power,' the nin thought. 'But.. this is the wrong kind of power.'

"Chikusho," Sasuke cursed as he picked up the can and threw it again. "And stay out this time! I'm busy thinking how to turn this song, into my own!"

"How... can it be hard, to turn a song... into hn's?"

"Because I have to add my coolness into it, I am the pinicale of cool of course," Sasuke said standing up, frowning and putting his hand's into his pocket's. "Maybe I should copyright my pose."

"Maybe, you should just look after Otogakure?" the nin asked.

"W... what the!" Sasuke yelled. "You misjudge my desicion's!"

"N.. no."

"That's not what it sounded like! Off with his head!"

"Off... with.. my head?" the nin asked.

"Yes! Off with your head!"

The poor nin got away from the power hungry, self procalimed cool, Sasuke. He ran out of the door, with Sasuke following, only Sasuke tripped on his Dr. Pepper can. Eventhough he had already crushed it, that was the next object of his wrath.

When Hikaru and Orochimaru returned, he was hn'ing a rather catchy tune, while trying to turn his Sharingan eye's into lazer beam's. His simple explination. 'Lazer beam eye's are better than any mangekyo sharingan! Not only do they make me more cool, but I can fry any stupid Dr. Pepper can in my way.'

And so Orochimaru decided not to leave Sasuke, Kabuto or Kimimaro in charge, ever! And especially all three at the same time. While yet again, Hikaru found it funny and laughed at Sasuke, who... in turn chased her around trying to 'fry her' for laughing at his coolness.


End file.
